


How to be a heartbreaker

by SincerelyCiel



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert feels terrible, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blind Character, Blindness, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gay Newsies, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Italian Racetrack Higgins, Let Crutchie Say Fuck, Minor Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Other, Soulmates, he wants to make it up to Elmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCiel/pseuds/SincerelyCiel
Summary: Spralmer fanfiction.Elmer is in love with Albert. He had small orange heart tattooed to his wrist. They where soulmates. Only thing was, Albert had been keeping things from Elmer, Albert had been seeing other people. Albert had 2 other hearts on his wrist, one red, one blue which he normally kept covered over with concealer. He knows he can’t keep hiding forever but can he get th truth out to Elmer before it’s too late?A soulmate AU where you practically where your heart on your sleeve. When you first find you soul mate a small heart will appear on your wrist. The heart will be the favourite colour of your soulmate. If one half of the soulmate cheat on lie behind your soulmates back and they find out you will break their heart and trust. The heart of their significant other will shatter into tiny pieces and they will become blind painfully. There eyes turning to a sightless white, their soulmate has to prove them self worthy to mend their lovers heart, even though their lover will never see their face again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favourite newsie ship. It’s so cute. And it would be all sad the whole time. Spoiler the story has a happy ending. The idea was given to me by my friend Vivienne.

The clock striked Midnight. Elmer was still sat up in bed waiting for his soulmate to arrive home. Where on earth could he be? He went out 4pm this afternoon. Elmer tried to call Albert once more...but nothing. Straight to voice mail. That’s when he heard quiet foot steps trying to sneak their way into their apartment. Elmer got up out of bed and went to great him. Elmer was dressed in one of Alberts hoodies which was far to large for him and a pair of shorts. 

“Albie!” Elmer shrieked with happiness as the smaller boy jumped onto the red head. Albert loved Elmer he really did. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt him, he meant to much. He was lucky Elmer was a complete ray of sunshine that didn’t suspect a thing. One day; one day he would tell him though. Albert swooped him into bridal style carrying him back through to their room dropping him on the bed before cuddling up next time. “Albert? Where has youse been?” Finally the dreaded question he’d been expecting. Having to lie to Elmer was hard enough. His big brown eyes staring right into him. 

“A friend of mes was having some trouble with the Delnacey Brothers. I‘sa was’t intending to be that long, but then they took me out for a drink afterwards to thank me.” Albert replied holding Elmer close. Elmer didn’t suspect a thing he just nodded and looked at him with admiring eyes.

”Youse so brave..” Elmer said tiredly. Oh how Albert wished it was true. He was a coward at heart. Unable to tell the truth to this sweet boy and risk breaking his heart? A coward at its finest. Albert didn’t reply and just ran his fingers the through Elmers dark soft hair. 

“Sleep, Youse seem tired. I’s be here when Youse wake up. And tomorra wes gonna spend the entire day togetha okay?” 

“Okay..” Elmer smiled happily before his eyes closed and he quickly drifted off to sleep. His small frame raising and falling at a steady pace. He was beautiful...Albert felt terrible for all the things he kept hiding away from him. 

“I’s so sorry sweet boy..” he whispered kissing his forehead before getting up to grab a sandwich, truth was he hadn’t eaten at all yet. Albert stared down at the three hearts on his wrist. The first one a sunny yellow colour, that was Elmers heart. The first of the three he met. 2 years ago. The next two where Blue and Red. The pair of them were already soulmates before hand and had already had each other’s hearts plastered to their wrists, they where very welcoming to Albert once they saw a small orange heart below the ones they already had. They were called Racetrack Higgins and Spot Conlon. What was he going to do. Many times he’d thought about calving the two other hearts from his wrist. But then he’d be denying his feelings or the pair. He loved them like he loved Elmer. Albert met Race and Spot only a few months after he met Elmer. 

He’d been hiding it for along time. 

The next morning rolled around. Albert couldn’t sleep at all that night. Elmer came through to the living room at around half 8. Albert had been trying to look useful by making Elmer breakfast. Elmer walked through rubbing his eyes and yawning plopping down on the couch.

”Sleep well?” Albert asked as he chopped fruit skilfully.

”Woulda been betta if Youse was there.”

”Sorry I’s couldn’ta sleep and I didn’t wanna keep Youse awake..” 

“Is alright Albie..”

”Hey I’s made you breakfast though.”

“Such a gentleman.” Elmer giggled getting up to sit with his boyfriend at the table. “It’s look real good Albert.” Albert just smiled in return. Elmer seemed to devour it in seconds.

”Elm? Did Youse eat yesterday?” Elmer shook his head. He was terrible for not eating unless he was told too. 

“Nah, i’s gonna wait for Youse to come home and order a pizza, stay up late and watch movies...but Youse never came.” Albert was over come with guilt. “Is okay though you was out bein’ a hero and tat. So I get it.” 

“Yeah? Well you’re my boyfriend Youse should come first. Ey, I’ll tell Youse what. Wes can go tat tonight and Youse can watch all the Disney films your heart wants.” Albert watched Elmers eyes light up with joy.

“Deal!” He squeaked.

“I’s got somewhere I’s Wanna take you today.” Albert pulled out two tickets to the cinema to watch the new lion king. Elmer hadn’t stopped talking about it since he saw the trailer to that thing. Albert wasn’t much of a Disney fan but Elmer was and he wanted to make him happy.

“Let’s go let’s go!” Elmer cheered running to get changed. He practically lived in Alberts clothes. It was adorable since Elmer was only 5’1 and Albert was 5’10. Elmer came back out dressed in Alberts MCR hoodie and some black jeans which he had bought from the women’s section. Elmer had no shame. Albert was the only one who could drive out of the pair so he grabbed his keys and headed out to his 1998 Ford Focus. The car was older then Elmer. It started up with a rattle and soon they was heading for the cinema. 

All was going well until...Albert spotted Race and Spot also at the Cinema, they were now waving him over. “Elm, youse go get the popcorn and drinks okay? I’s gotta run to the bathroom okay?” Elmer nodded and did as he was told. Albert sprinted down to Spot and Race. 

“Hey Albie, who’s that?” Race asked. ‘Albie’ Elmers nickname for him.

“Oh, uh.” Albert began to feel all hot and sweaty. “Him? That guy with me? Who’s he?” Albert was trying to stall.

”Yeh? The guy who’s smaller then mes.” Spot chuckled “whose he?” 

“Just a friend!” Albert said quickly. Before Spot had anytime to react Albert grabbed his face and kissed him. He needed to get this over quick so he could get back before Elmer got back and suspected anything. However that didn’t go to plan. As he broke away from the kiss with Spot he heard something drop behind him. A bag of popcorn scattered across the floor soaked in a pool of Diet Coke. Albert was scared to turn round. But he did..moments before Elmer dropped to the floor. Spot and Race exchanged confused glances and Albert ran towards the fallen boy who was now screaming in pain and rubbing his eyes. Tears where rolling down his cheek at a rapid pace. “Elmer! Elmer! This ain’t what it looks like!” Albert was on the verge of tears himself. His got a sight of Elmers heart. It was shattered he looked at his own. It was shattered. He’d broken Elmers heart...

Spot also caught a glance of their hearts. “Youse said he was just a friend!” Spot said in disbelief. This sound of this just made Elmer cry more. Now a crowd had gathered. Elmer was still rubbing his eyes frantically. Spot pushed Albert away from him and grabbed a hold of the screaming boy. “Stop.” He said calmly “Youse gonna be okay.” Then something unexpected happened. A small yellow heart appeared on Spots wrist much like the small red heart now on Elmers wrist. Spot couldn’t speak for a moment. Now wasn’t the time for this. Race had come over now trying to help. Albert watched in horror. 

Race was trying to pry Elmers hands away from his eyes. “Youse gonna make it worse.” He said trying to keep his voice calm but unlike Spot he lacked the skills to compose himself. Like spot a small yellow heart appeared on Race’s wrist. Was this the boy they where missing from there relationship? Why must they find out now when he’s in pain and upset. 

“I’s so sorry Elm..” Albert whispered. Race had finally managed to pry his hands away, Spot had managed to calm him down. Elmer opened his eyes which were rubbed raw. His eyes were a sightless milky white colour. 

“I can’t see..” his whispered brokenly.

Elmer was blind..

Whilst all the commotion was happening the space was cleared and Elmer was taken to the hospital for an examination. All three of them came, Albert trailing behind. 

The doctor had told them that it was very rare for a soulmate to lie and cheat to their significant other. For that reason Elmer was only 1 of 6 blind people in the world. 

Alberts own heart shattered on the inside. What had he done...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert is now faced with the task of trying to make it up to his newly blind soul mate. However it’s an extremely difficult task. Albert wants to do is put things right with Elmer. He wants his soulmate back. Even if he does manage to fix Elmers heart he’d never be able to see the world again. Which is what makes it so hard.

Later that evening the small brown haired boy was discharged from the hospital, now equipped with a cane and a pair of sun glasses to hide his milky orbs from the world. Spot and Race agreed to take the pair home and stay with them. Spot drove and Race sat in the back with Elmer comforting the boy who was jumping at every sensation. Turned out Elmer was the missing link to Alberts, Spots and Races relationship. He too was their soulmate. They had already grown so attached to the short brown haired boy. They made their way to Alberts apartment Race taking Elmer straight to bed and Albert was left alone with Spot. 

“Tat was a dick move Albert.” Spot sighed “I love you, but tat was a reals dick move. Lyin like that and riskin it. Well done Einstein you blinded your soulmate.” Spot snapped.

”I know! I know! I feel terrible about it. I didn’t want this to happen I was going to tell him I was! But I was scared he’d react badly and think I was going to neglect him! But I’m not! I love him.” Albert ranted breaking down into tears Albert only cried on rare occasions, this was hitting him hard. Spot got up and went to sit next to 1 quater of his soulmate wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek.

”Hey, I know you dint mean for it have to happen. But there were other ways you could have gone about it. You just dint think.”

”Yeh..but now Elmer gon never see because of me...he’s hardly 18! He’s just a kid and I’s robbed him of his sight.” 

“Well the 3 of us will just have to work extra hard. It’ll be hard for him to adjust so wes need to be there for him okay?”

“He’s neva gon forgive me.”

”Of course he will. Albert he loves you real much. Jus gotta gis him time. Yeh it be hard but if anyone’s can do it is you.” Albert just wrapped his arms round Spot in a tight embrace. Spot wasn’t the most sympathetic but circumstances probably lead to his nicer side. Race became a real angel when someone was in need of help. He sat in Albert and Elmers room trying to get the brunette to fall asleep. But he just wouldn’t stop crying.

”I’s Ain’t ever gonna see again..” Elmer whimpered clearly frightened. Race just stroked his dark hair. This boy was his soulmate and he felt he needed to protect him. Especially now with his new vulnerability. “And-and i’s gonna have those ugly white eyes that makes people gonna stare at me funny. I don’t want tat!” Elmer exclaimed trying more frantically than before.

”Shh.” Race said soothingly staring into his clouded sightless eyes. “Don’t say tat. They’s beautiful. They look like the full moon. Or fresh snow. They’s suit you.” He assured. It seemed to work cuz Elmer seemed to stop crying and stare in disbelief.

”You really think that?” Elmer asked innocently.

”Yeh, I ain’t lyin. I think they real pretty. An I think those doctors a wrong. Youse shouldn’t hafta cover them up. I think Youse should showcase Youse snowy eyes.” Elmer smiled at that. He seemed to relax a little more he reached a hand out of the covers and searched around for Races hand. Race took a ahold of his hand and traced his thumb over his knuckles. “Aye you should get some sleep. Is been a long day Kay?” Elmer nodded in agreement as his eyes fluttered shut. Race waited till he was fast asleep before leaving the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

”Hesa sleep.” Race announced. “Poor kid takin it real hard.” Albert winced at the sound of that. All because it was his fault. Race sighed rubbing Alberts shoulder. “Wes know Youse dint mean it. Maybe try’n talk to him Tomora try’n explain. I’s Think he’s forgive you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave any helpful comments or comments in general I love to read them.


End file.
